Pokémon Begginings Part 1
by Invader12345
Summary: Hello all readers this is my first fan fiction so I hope you will enjoy it. In this story follow a boy named Ash Ketchum in his journey to become a Pokémon Master. He will face challenges that he wouldn't have imagined. Those challenges will come to haunt him. Will he pull through or will he not make it. Only time will tell.
1. I choose you!

**This is my first ever fanfiction alright judge but don't be harsh alright now that that is settled hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so yeah it's about Ash of course and his pokemon journey yeah I know you're giving me those looks like is this going to be one of those abandoned stories or something but no. I will post every sunday and if I can't then it will be on monday so hope you guys enjoy my story and see you guys in the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon T_T

Pokemon chapter 1

I choose you!

May 3rd 2007

A boy sitting on his bed in his house watching a Gengar and Nidorino fight off in the pokemon league. This boy whore a red jacket over his black t-shirt with black sneakers and blue jeans. This boy's name is well known as Ash Ketchum. As he's watching the TV his mother calls his name to go down stairs.

"Coming." Ash yelled. He then sighed as he turned off the TV. He ran down the stairs as he smelled his mom's cooking.

"Hey mom!" Ash yelled. Oh hi sweety ready for your big day?" His mom asked. "I sure am mom." Ash replied. "Well you better get going mister or you're going to be late! His mom replied.

"Alright Alright I'm going" Ash replied with a sigh. As Ash headed out he saw his childhood friend Leaf. "Hey Ash you headed to the lab?" The brunette asked as she walked down the road towards Ash.

"Sure are you?" Ash replied. "Well of course dummy." She grinned sheepishly. Right after she said that the brunette ran towards the lab. Leaf yelled out "race you there." "Oh come on." Ash sighed as he ran after his friend.

As Ash reached the lab his cocky rival Gary opened the door. "Well well well look who we have here?" "You two decided to come after all." Gary replied with a grin with his hand holding a red and white ball. The ball was like every average pokeball the catch here was that Gary's pokeball had a blue rain drop at the top.

"Gary you picked your first pokemon already?" Ash asked. "We of course can't you see that I have a pokeball already!" Gary snapped. Ash just stood there in silence with a glare straight at Gary which made him shiver. Leaf was just at the side staring at the scene.

Then Professor Oak walked behind Gary. He broke the silence. "Well come in." Oak said. As Ash and co walked into the lab they saw a lot of lab equipment around the lab that they didn't know what it was for.

Then they stopped with one more pokeball at the table Leaf and Ash stopped they looked at each other with wary eyes. Then Ash spoke up "Leaf you got here first you shshould get your first pokemon." Leaf looked at him before she hugged him and said "Thanks Ash." As she let go and ran to the table and picked the pokeball up.

She released her new pokemon and a Bulbasaur popped out and landed in her arms it layed his eyes on hers and yelled his name. Then Leaf said. "Hey Bulbasaur I'm your new trainer." Then Bulbasaur nodded in approval. Leaf then looked at Ash with a smile on his face looking aat the scene.

Professor Oak then said "Thank you Ash now that Leaf has a pokemon you should too." The 13 year old looked up with excitement in his eyes. Then Professor Oak pressed a button and a pokeball that had a symbol that represented an electric type popped up in the middle of the table and then grabbed it.

"I should warn you Ash this pokemon isn't to fond with humans are you sure?" Ash looked up at him then nodded. Professor Oak sighed as he released it a Pikachu was there. Ash was about to reach for it when the Pikachu shot a glare at him and sent him a **thundershock**. Ash was sent to the ground before Gary burst out laughing.

Ash shot a glare at him making Gary stop. Professor Oak was about to return it when Pikachu started to dart for the door. Professor Oak shot the beam in front of the door making the Pikachu run back before he had to dodge another beam. Ash held his hand up in front of the professor to stop shooting the beams.

He then walked up to the Pikachu slowly the people besides Ash were staring at Ash's slow pase on walking towards the pokemon. Ash then said "It's alright Pikachu we're not going to hurt you." That's when Pikachu stopped its glare looking staright at Ash. When the professor was about to shoot another beam to get the Pikachu to it's pokeball Ash shot a glare at him. He lowered it in defeat.

Pikachu stared at Ash in awe then walked slowly towards him. Ash then spoke up "Hey Pikachu do you want to travel with me through Kanto to help me become a Pokemon Master with you being my starter and strongest?" Pikachu looked at him then nodded. As Ash grew a smiled Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and settled on it. Ash laughed. While Leaf looked at the scene with an "aww". While Gary snickered.

Professor Oak walked up to him and gave him a pokedex and five pokeballs. That's when Ash was about to point a beam at Pikachu before he shook his head no. Ash took a glance at Pikachu before saying "You don't like pokeballs do you?" Pikachu shook his head in approval while Ash put it away. "Well Ashy-Boy are we going to battle or what?"

"Oh you're one." Ash said before "Wait just a sec" Ash said sheepishly he scanned Pikachu for a second before the Pokedex said "Pikachu the electric mouse pokemon it shoots out electricity from its two pouches on his cheeks if it feels threatened." "This Pikachu knows the moves **Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, quick attack,** and the egg move **Volt Tackle** but it can't be used in its full ability. This Pikachu's ability is **Static**. It's hidden ability is **Lighting Rod.**

"Are we done yet?" Gary asked. Ash had a childish grin and said "Yes." "Let's head to the battlefield." Ash and Gary walked to the battlefield. Gary grinned before sending out a Squirtle and Ash got Pikachu to the battle field. Leaf was at the sidelines giving supporting words to both of the boys. Then Oak volunteered to be the referee of the match. "This is a an unofficial match between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak from Pallet Town each is only allowed to use one pokemon when one Pokemon from either side faints the opposing side is the winner may the battle begin!"

Ash waisted no time "Pikachu **quick attack**!" Pikachu charged with blinding speed and hit Squirtle in the chest. The pokemon grunted. Gary then said **"tackle** when it's close". Ash was fast too. " **Growl** follow up with **thundershock"** As Squirtle charged for the attack it was cut off by a wave of sound that lowered its attack it also maid it flinch then a jolt of pain shot up as it was sent back. " **Aura Sphere**!" Gary shouted as a small brown sphere was made it looked like it wasn't that powerful. Squirtle sent it at Pikachu which Pikachu was sent back with a dust cloud trailing to where it landed. Pikachu was there standing up panting. So was Squirtle but it looked worse. Both Gary and Ash were staring at each other intensely. Finally both grinned as they both commanded their final attack. " **Volt Tackle!** " " **Rapid Spin** while using **Water Gun**!

Both Pokemon yelled their names as Pikachu was engulfed in a yellow type of cloak while Squirtle went into its shell and started spinning while shooting water. Both met fighting for dominance. Then Squirtle flinched while an electric circuit ran through him. Pikachu saw it then grinned as he pushed through. Squirtle yelled its name in pain while it was sent back. "Squirtle!" Gary yelled.

Squirtle was sent flying as it hit the ground with swirls in its eyes. Pikachu was staring at it with a smirk before pain cursed through his body. _*The Recoil*_ Pikachu thought as it yelped in pain. He fell to the ground still conscious though with his tiny paws holding him up.

Ash looked at the professor, so did Gary. The Professor then said "Squirtle is unable to battle the winner is Pikachu, the victory goes to Ash!" Ash then just sweat dropped, so did Gary. The Professor was staring at them blankly "What?" "Professor the revive and potion?!" yelled Ash. The Professor realized what they were asking for and ran inside the lab. He came back panting while handing over the healing items. Ash sprayed Pikachu which he flinched by the sudden pain. Gary gave Squirtle the revive which he slowly gained consciousness.

The rivals then looked at each other as they gave a handshake "Next time it'll be different" said Gary. "I'm looking forward to it" said Ash. "Great battle you two!" Leaf said with a smile. Both boys blushed and looked away before they made eye contact glaring at each other. Leaf didn't seem to notice though. They were a great group of friends but Gary and Ash both gained a crush on Leaf, but Gary with his cocky behavior made them separate. Ash on the other hand was the nicest person and friend she met he always encouraged her when she was down and helped her in so many ways. Leaf was thinking she actually might have a crush on Ash but ignored it to decide if she really liked him.

Though Gary is coky he gives respect to Ash and fools around with him to get him pissed off.

"Yes it was you two did geat I can tell you will be great trainers" said Oak. "Thanks Professor/Gramps" both Gary and Ash said. Gary took a deep breath "Alright guys I'm heading to Viridian City smell yah later" Gary said before heading out. "Alright me too" said Ash before he went to the door. Leaf followed close behind him. Prof. Oak sighed "Those kids will become great trainers one day,wonder if Gary will be able to handle it."

 _The screen faids black as to be continued shows at the bottom left corner._

 **Alright guys how did you think? Good Bad etc. Remember my first fanfic so uou can criticize it'll just make me better. :)** (N/A best description I could make of their past I'll get in it more in a few more chapters down the road, also I'm thinking to make it a Furthershipping story but that doesn't mean it will be getting in the way in the intensity as I'm planning the story to be back to the story)


	2. The Beginnings

**I read the reviews I understand that I'm a long way to go. I won't stop writing. I'll keep going to see where this story takes me. I hope that I will satisfy all readers reading my story. I'll get back to the story now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon**

"Well guys I guess I'll see you soon I'm heading home to tell my mom that I got pikachu." Ash said.

"Hmph, I'll see you soon Ash." Gary said. He pulled out his hand to give Ash a handshake. Ash accepted the gesture and gave Gary the handshake.

"I'll see you soon too Ash I'm headed to route 1 to fill up the pokédex in that area." Leaf said. "Alright guys I'll see you soon." Ash said heading to the direction of his house.

Ash walked down the path until he reached his house. He took a deep breath and said to his new pokémon "pikachu please don't shock my Mom if she hugs you." Ash said with a hint of worry.

 _"No promises."_ His new partner said. All Ash heard though was "pi pikachu." Ash just shook his head. He pulled out a key and put it in the hole. He turned it to unlock it.

Delia Ash's mother was at the kitchen making dinner.

"Oh, Ash I thought you left already." Delia said. "I was going to leave but, I decided to stay at the house and do some research of the gym leaders." Ash said. "Hmm well your laptop is in your room you can do that their." Delia replied.

Ash decided to head to his room before his mother stopped him. "Ash is that a pikachu perched on your shoulder?" Delia asked. "Umm yeah you see Pikachu doesn't like being in its pokéball." Ash replied. "Hmm well see you at dinner." Delia said.

Ash walked up the stairs to his room. He opened it and locked the door behind him. "I'm so freaking lucky that she didn't go all fangirl and hugged you when you two didn't know each other." Ash said in relief. His pokémon snickered at its trainers statement. "Yeah laugh your ass off now let me do my research." Ash said with annoyance.

Ash crouched an reached for his laptop under his bed. He grabbed it sat on his bed and opened it ready to do research. ." Ash said. **(N/A not a real site.)** He searched for the nearest gym around pallet town. He found pewter city gym. "Rock type pokémon usually uses an onix and geodude." Ash said. "Rock and ground typing duel type, I'm not going to that gym yet until I get good pokémon to fight those pokémon." Ash said since only bugs and birds lived around the area.

"I could consider catching a magikarp, I'll pass to much of a pain in the ass to train." Ash said. _I'll skip pewter city and head to Cerulean. There I can catch a staryu then head back through Mt.Moon to challenge brock. Or teach pikachu iron tail to sweep Brock's team. Very unlikely._ Ash finished his thoughts with deciding to go to Cerulean.

Ash decided to look at his pokédex to see the moves pikachu can learn. "Hmm, I already know iron tail can be viable, what else though?" Ash asked. " **Brick break** , **grass** **knot** , **light screen** , and **spark** to get **volt tackle** down... nice." Ash said with a nod.

"Let's get some training!" Ash exclaimed clearly excited. Ash ran out back while pikachu followed.

"Alright let's start with something easy." Ash said. "How about **spark**? it'll get your egg move down." Ash said. Pikachu thought for a moment. It then nodded in agreement.

"Alright let's tell you how to do the move." Ash said. "It's pretty much a weaker, but less painful **volt tackle**. Pikachu nodded and got into a ready position. "Alright concentrate your electricity to your cheeks pikachu did as told. It looked like it was making **volt tackle** until Ash told him something else. "Pikachu don't put so much power into it concentrate on the speed and lower the power." Ash instructed. Pikachu then did what Ash said and felt its body in a cloak of electricity.

Pikachu opened its eyes and shot forward towards a rock. Pikachu's cloak didn't last long though, it stopped about 10 feet away from the rock. Pikachu charged head first at the rock and fell backwards. It had a dazed expression with swirls in its eyes. Ash sighed.

"We should work on your defense too." Ash added.

 **2 hours of non stop training.**

"Pikachu I think we got it! Use **spark**!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu did as told and made a cloak of electricity around it. It charged forward to a large rock. It was destroyed on contact. Pikachu gave another dazed expression, but it wasn't that bad since he's now used to it with all the failed attempts.

"Alright that's great I think we're ready to head out tomorrow." Ash said. Pikachu gave him a nod. Ash and pikachu went inside the house.

"Hey sweety how was training?" Ash's mother asked.

"Exhausting." Ash replied with tiredness. Pikachu nodded in agreement. For the pokémon to make it more dramatic he put a paw on its chest and fell backwards with a tired "pika."

Ash sweatdropped while his mother giggled in amusement. Ash stopped staring at pikachu's antics when he smelled something.

"Mom is that scrambled eggs?" Ash asked with his mouth watering.

"Why yes it is." Delia responded.

Ash bolted to the kitchen to see two plates and a bottle of ketchup. He went to one of the plates and grabbed the ketchup bottle to pour it on the eggs. Ash did as such and started devouring every inch of it.

Pikachu became interested with the ketchup bottle and grabbed it give it a lick to see how it takes like. Pikachu's eyes lit up from the taste and started devouring the ketchup.

Delia just shook her head. "Like trainer like pokémon, those two will go far." Delia said while getting a spare ketchup bottle in the refrigerator.

 **10 minutes later**

"Alright Mom I'll see you tomorrow." Ash said while heading up the stairs.

I'll see you soon too." Delia replied. She started to clean up the kitchen.

Ash got to his room and walked in. Pikachu followed close behind.

"Alright pikachu we're going to head off tomorrow to catch and train pokémon, and you." Ash said. Pikachu nodded. "While we're out to challenge the league we'll have to train to become the best around alright." Ash said. Pikachu responded with a v-shaped sign. Ash chuckled at that.

"Yeah I'm never doing that, who does that seriously. Only an idiot." Ash said. Pikachu got lissed at that statement as its cheeks started sparking.

"Oh crap! I didn't mean it like that pikachu! It was a joke don't shock me!" Ash said with a pleading manner. It was in vain though as pikachu decided to use **spark** to do extra damage with the tackle and the electric shock.

"Oh SHIT!"

Ash's vision went black.

Pikachu got a satisfied smirk then decided to go to sleep until the door slammed open. Delia heard Ash curse out and new something was wrong. She fixed a glare on pikachu since Ash was having electricity going out of his body.

"PIKACHU YOU LITTLE RAT I'M GOING TO EDUCATE YOU RIGHT NOW." Delia yelled. Pikachu sweatdropped and knew one thing he was going to go through hell.

 **The Next Day**

Ash gave out a yawn and saw pikachu wasn't around. _I wonder..._ Ash decided to not dwell on it for to long so he decided to change.

After that Ash saw pikachu with a traumatized expression. He then looked at his mother being way to friendly since she had a smile the whole time.

Delia then shot a glare at the mouse. Pikachu sighed as it got up and headed towards Ash.

"Hey there pikachu what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ash said. Pikachu shuddered at that statement. "Pika pi pikachu." Ash's mouse said. The mouse the tried to do a handshake with its paw. Ash took the gesture as an apology from last night.

"Apology accepted." Ash said. Pikachu sighed in relief when it saw Delia smile.

"Alright Ash breakfast is ready!" Delia exclaimed. Ash jolted up when he smelled pancakes. He ran to the table and started eating.

Pikachu decided to eat healthy if he wanted to be in shape so he ate an apple... with ketchup.

 **5 minutes later**

"Alright mom I guess I'm heading out." Ash said when he finished.

"Make me proud son." Delia replied. She gave Ash a hug.

"I will Mom." Ash responded returning the hug. Ash then released his mother from the hug and went towards the door.

"I'll see you soon." Ash said. He opened the door and left the house.

"Alright pikachu let's head towards Viridian City." Ash said. "Pika!" His pokémon exclaimed in excitement.

"Let's go!" Ash exclaimed. He ran down the path heading towards route 1.

 _The screen fades_ _black. To be continued is at the bottom corner._

 **Alright guys what did you think? I rewritten this multiple times. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Btw about me posting every sunday, I have way to much spare time so I post chapters very early or 2 to 3 days. So I hope you all will like the frequent updates. I'll see you guys soon! Invader out!**


	3. The blackout

**Hey** **guys I'm back! Yeah my story is getting small attention but I will keep writing. The more I write, down the road people will acknowledge my story. Then I'll be acknowledged as a decent author and try out other stories. Anyways I shouldn't get a head of myself let's get into the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer I DON'T own pokémon**

Ash walked down the road of route 1 with his pikachu on his shoulder. He saw a clearing and went towards it. He then decided to look for a pokémon to catch to add to his team.

"Alright Pikachu let's find a pokémon to add to the team." Ash said. Pikachu nodded and at justed its ears to listen carefully. Ash pulled out his pokédex. He looked through pokémon around the area.

"Hmm pidgeys, rattatas, spearows..." Ash just sighed. "Nothing interesting." Ash shook his head and decided to kept walking.

"Hmm what happened here?" Ash asked. Pikachu came close behind. There were trees that were at sides and what looked like a crater. Little did they know the pokémon that created the scene was watching them.

Ash shrugged and kept moving. He then found a clearing that could be used for a training ground. He nodded to himself and walked towards it.

"Alright pikachu let's train on some new moves."Ash said. Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Alright pewter city is a rock type gym. We're not challenging it unless we get a water or grass type, but for now let's train you to learn **light screen** since your defense isn't good with a pikachu." Pikachu nodded.

"To learn light screen you need to meditate you'll learn it quicker since meditation is used to power psychic type moves." Pikachu nodded. It got into a meditation stance and started to meditate.

Ash nodded to himself and looked at his watch. _9 a.m that's good will get to Viridian City around 2 p.m_. Ash then looked up to see pikachu concentrating. Ash had a smile on his face at the sight of pikachu trying to get a new move down. Ash decided to do some research on his pokédex.

 **10 minutes of meditation and searching later.**

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. Ash looked up to see pikachu. It had a smile on its face.

"You got your psychic energy?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded. "Alright! Let's use light screen!" Ash exclaimed. "But first let me explain how to. You have to concentrate the energy towards your paws the release it. You have to form it into a square shape. You have to put it around." Ash instructed. Pikachu nodded and started training.

It got its pink energy flowing through its body. It concentrated that energy into its paws, Then released it. a puff of pink shot out. Pikachu got a sad expression.

"Don't worry pikachu you'll get it down in no time. You just need practice." Ash said. Pikachu nodded and started it again.

 **15 minutes of training later**

Pikachu started it once more trying its hardest to make it into a square form around it. It then concentrated its energy into its paws. It released the energy. Pikachu did it differently he put his left paw up. The energy released both ways pikachu found it easy to control and made a square shape covering him. It lasted for 5 seconds before it disappeared.

Ash saw the whole thing with a smile on his face. He knew with practice pikachu will have it down. He got up put his pokédex in his pocket.

"Alright pikachu that's enough for now. Let's head to Viridian City." Ash said. pikachu nodded and headed towards him. Pikachu the jumped and perched itself on Ash's shoulder.

Ash decided to walk all the way there.

 **A few hours later.**

Ash hiked onto a hill and saw Viridian City right under him. He had a smile on his face and ran downwards. He got to Viridian City in a matter of minutes.

Ash checked his watch. It was 2:23 p.m. He was about to go in when an Officer Jenny stopped him.

"Just where do you think you're going with that pikachu?" Asked the officer.

"Oh I'm heading to the pokémon center." Ash knew she was going to ask for his ID so he took out his pokédex. The officer made a hand motion to give it to her. Ash did. The officer nodded when she got Ash's information. She gave it back to him.

"Be careful there's pokémon thieves around the area." Ash nodded and walked past her into the city. Ash spotted the pokémon center and headed towards it.

 **At the pokémon center**

"Hello welcome to the pokémon center how can I help you?" Asked Nurse Joy.

"Hi I would like my pokémon examined for any injuries." Ash responded. Ash grabbed pikachu from his shoulder and put him on the tray. Chansy took the tray into the medical room.

"Your pikachu will be in shape in a few hours." Ash nodded.

"Oh Nurse Joy can I have a room?" Ash asked.

"Why yes we have a free room." Nurse Joy replied. She went over to the counter and opened a drawer. Nurse Joy got a room key and gave it to Ash. "Room A3 got it." Nurse Joy said. Ash nodded and headed to the room.

He sighed and jumped on the bed. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He stayed in that position for a few hours.

It was then when he heard a ding. He stopped watching TV by turning it off. Ash then got up and headed to the lobby.

"We're glad to say that pikachu was healed and he's in shape for battles." Nurse Joy said with a smile. Ash smiled back. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and made its signature position on it.

"Alright let's go to-." Ash didn't finish his statement. The lights went off he went to look out the window one by one each building's lights went off. What he didn't expect were people that have big red R's on some of there shirts.

"Oh no." Those people sent out pokémon to attack the citizens. Ash was about to run out there.

"No you're not going out there to try and fight off those Rockets." Nurse Joy said.

"Nurse Joy the people are being attacked!" Ash replied. "I know, but I don't need another person to have to worry about." Nurse Joy said. Ash sighed.

He was walking towards the counter. It looked like he was about to go to his room until he turned around and bolted out the door. Nurse Joy didn't even have the chanse to stop him. She sighed.

"I hope he won't do anything drastic." She shuddered from the thought.

 **Outside**

"Pikachu let's help the people!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu jumped off his shoulders

in a ready position. " **Thundershock** the zubat!" Ash ordered. Pikachu charged electricity through his body and sent it straight at the zubat. Each one was hit by the super effective attack. They fell on the ground fainted.

Trainers saw Ash taking a stand. They decided to join him. Multiple pokémon were sent out ready for their trainer's command. The Rockets didn't back down though. They ordered their attacks. It was a full out brawl.

There was a raticate charging at pikachu. Ash took notice.

"Pikachu dodge with **quick attack** , then use **spark**! Ash said. Pikachu dodged the **tackle** with ease then engulfed itself with electricity. It charged straight at the raticate. Pikachu hit raticate dead on sending it flying. It landed on the ground with swirls on its eyes.

Pikachu had a smirk his pride went up since it showed that rat that the city wasn't big enough for the both of them. That was until a trainer sent out a raichu. Pikachu sweatdropped at that. It fell down anime style.

Ash just stared with amusement. He looked over to see the trainers fighting the grunts. They were winning. Ash smiled at that, they were fighting back showing that the criminals couldn't beat the people. That was until a helicopter came up.

A person with blue hair came out with a big red R on his shirt. The grunts stopped what they were doing and went into a line. The trainers were confused at that. They were stopped attacking curiosity taking over them. All the grunts said in unison two words.

"Sir Proton!" They all said with a salute. Proton smirked at that. He had pride commanding this group, Ash could tell.He then put his hand up. He reached for a pokeball on his belt Ash got into a ready position.

"Pikachu I know this is a bad time but concentrate your psychic energy towards your paws and feet and get into a ready position. Then dodge anything that he sends at you." Ash whispered. Pikachu nodded and did as told.

Proton smiled when he sent out a pokémon. It was an aerodactyl.

"Get rid of these pests with **Hyper Beam**." Proton instructed calmly. The fossil pokémon made a white circle in his mouth and shot a purple beam. It hit every single pokémon except for one. All the trainers stood there stunned that their pokémon were eliminated so fast.

Pikachu dodged the attack with what Ash told him. Pikachu sighed in relief that he didn't get hit.

"Great pikachu you learned **agility**. Now charge your thundershock at that pokémon, but concentrate the electricity towards your cheeks!" Pikachu did as told and shot a powerful beam on electricity at aerodactyl. The pokémon screamed in pain at the damage that pikachu caused, plus it was super effective. For the first time Proton frowned.

"Aerodactyl **dragon breath**." Proton stated. Aerodactyl charged another beam this time blue it shot it.

"Use **agility** to dodge!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu ran out of the way with lighting speed. Unbeknownst to them a news reporter was there recordingthe scene live.

"It looks like this trainer is putting up a fight against an elite level admin of Team Rocket! Will he be able to defeat him?" The reporter finished.

 **Else wear**

An elite four member was watching the TV at that time he got up from his seat. He took out a dragonite and departed towards Viridian City.

 **Back with Ash**

Proton got frustrated of this pesky rat and wanted to finish this quick.

"Agility into **Flamethrower**!" Proton barked. Aerodactyl went into blinding speed rivaling pikachu's and went towards the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu use **agility** too then **light screen** to block the flames! Ash exclaimed. Pikachu shot out like a blur. Aerodactyl was rivaling its speed. It shot out orange flames from its mouth directly at pikachu. The yellow rodent saw it. It used a wall of psychic energy to block the attack.

Proton got frustrated. "FINISH IT OFF YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Proton yelled.

Aerodactyl heard this and got a hurt expression but attacked with multiple things.

Ice fangs, fire bangs, bites, thunder fangs, dragon claws, everything. With pikachu's increased speed by the agilities though made it almost impossible to hit it.

"Pikachu let out **thundershocks**! Ash commanded. Pikachu shot out the electricity from its pouches each time aerodactyl misses. The fossil pokémon was wearing down panting heavily. It tried another bite, it missed. It got shocked one last time falling on the floor fainted.

That battle did leave pikachu tired though. Proton sighed. He took out aerodactyl's pokeball and threw it on the floor. It broke on contact.

The elite four member was there the whole time watching.

Proton got onto the helicopter. He turned around to look at Ash straight in the eye.

"You're an enemy of Team Rocket now." Proton stated. The helicopter turned on and flew away.

The elite four member heard that. He jumped down. Threw a pokeball at aerodactyl and caught it. He turned to look at Ash.

"Come with me." The elite stated. Ash stared awe struck. The member sighed. He gave a nod to dragonite. The dragon grabbed pikachu. The elite grabbed Ash jumped on dragonites back and flew off.

 _If this kid wants to see the light of day for the rest of his life, he'll have to have proper training._ The elite four member thought. To everyone else though this man's name was...

Lance.

 **So what do you guys think? Getting interesting? Hell yeah it is I had this planned. So what will happen. Will Lance go easy or have some brutality in it? Only time will tell see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
